vryheidfandomcom-20200215-history
Vryheid Wiki
=Vryheid= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia |- | colspan="3" style="text-align:center;line-height:1.2em;"|'Motto: ' Freedom is the oxygen of a society. |- | class="anthem" colspan="3" style="text-align:center;line-height:1.2em;"| Anthem: '"Vryheid, Vryheid" Location of Vryheid in the South Atlantic Ocean. |} '''Vryheid '(pron.:/vraɪhaɪd/) is a country located in the South Atantic Ocean.Vryheid is a made up of a remote volcanic group of islands also known as the most remote inhabited archipelago in the world. It lies 2,816 kilometres from the nearest land, South Africa, and 3,360 kilometres from South America. The territory consists of the main island of Vryheid itself, which measures about 11.27 kilometres across and has an area of 98 square kilometres. Entymology The name Vryheid originates from the word "freedom" in Afrikaans. After the Great Exile, the time Vryheiders were confined under a socialist regime, the people of South Africa greatly aided in the revolution that overthrew the monarchy, as well as the formation and development of the country. Therefore, as a symbol of thanks, the citizens of Vryheid conducted a great vote, and named their country in one of the native dialects of South Africa. Upon the election of the first constitution in 2029, Vryheid was officially adopted as the legal name. History Exiled from the country of Great Britain in 2025 as a result of conflicting views during the civil war, thirty thousand individuals migrated to the isolated island (see “The Great Exile”) of what was previously called "Tristan Da Cunha". An authoritarian government was set up to control the individuals, referred to as "rebels" by the government. William Browning was appointed by the Queen of England to rule over the rebels as the “Duke of Tristan Da Cunha”. He greatly supported an extremist socialist society, aiming to make everyone equal in terms of the economy; he deprived citizens from basic freedoms, including the freedom to vote and the freedom of speech. After years of harsh treatment and rising anger from both the native citizens and newcomers of the island, the “Plume Revolution” erupted on March 2nd 2028 shortly after the Duke of Tristan Da Cunha executed Lance Ollie, a six-year old boy who stole a piece of bread from the bakery for his starving family. By this time, the civilians had acquired arms and the necessary supplies to rebel against the sparse militia which mainly consisted of unhappy British soldiers. The courageous Calvin McGuire (1998-2028) led the rebellions with the dream that one day, everyone on this island would have the freedom to govern their own society and give respect to every individual’s rights. With the help of South African soldiers that supported the rebellion and the individual efforts of the people, the monarchy was overthrown on October 4th, 2028, after six months of fighting. It was said that on the last battle that ceased all fighting on the Plains of Genera, Calvin McGuire, minutes before he passed away from a bullet wound to the stomach, picked up a fallen feather of a Great-winged Petrel and declared that the people had won the struggle for liberty. The revolution was later referred to as “The Plume Revolution”. Great Britain declared the island an independent country on October 5th, 2028, one day after the victory. The new country was named “Vryheid” (see Etymology). A temporary voting government was set up for the next six months as Elizabeth Curtsy as leader. She was officially elected as prime minister on January 2nd, 2029 along with the new constitution. The new government, a representative democracy, highlighted individual rights and encouraged private buisnesses to expand and thrive in a free market. Few years after, in 2032, foreign affairs minister, at the time, Joshua Nada succeeded in signing a free trade agreement called the Nations Free Trade Market Agreement (NFTMA) with thirty other countries to promote globalization and boost the economy. The demographics and economy of the country flourish as a result of this agreement; lobster and canned seafood industries become the leading buisnesses of the island. Geography Government and politics '''Law Economy Demographics Latest activity Category:Browse